Trick or Violence? (YaoiBL)
by yunimi
Summary: Reborn holds a Halloween party at Yamamoto's restaurant. Reborn later announces a game he prepared for Halloween and forces Tsuna to participate. Tsuna unluckily draws an event card that involves Hibari Kyoya! What's more is that Tsuna has to ask him "Trick or Violence". Tsuna has an idea which one he will pick, but does Tsuna know what type of violence Hibari has in mind?
1. Reborn's scheme

_**Disclaimer! Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! This is a 1827 pairing or a Hibari x Tsuna pairing~! 3 love them~ 3. Warnning this story may contain some words/lines too EPIC for the average eyes who are not so into boy x boy. I have warned you so those who are YAOI FANGURLS (Banzai Banzai! Long live Yaoi!) PLEASE CONTINUE ON! Hehehe even if you are younger than the required age to read this~~**_

Once again Reborn just had to wake me up in a bizarre way, like he was trying to kill me. He first tickled my nose and to his calculations, I turned away to face upward. He then took his chance to put plastic wrap on my face to suffocate me.

"Mhmm!~Mmmhp!~Puwha! Reborn!" I shouted when I removed the plastic without breath.

"Oh you're awake already? Darn too bad." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" I said frantically.

"No of course not. The Vongola Boss must be prepared for anything that comes his way. This just means that you don't have enough training. I'll make your training harder starting now," Reborn chuckled with a glint in his eye.

"You don't need to and didn't I tell you I won't become the 10th Vongola Boss?" I reminded with a sigh.

"You can't fight your destiny and if you don't hurry, we will eat all your breakfast No Good Tsuna," Reborn darted out the room in a flash.

"Ah! Wait!" I got up quickly and as expected I tripped over the stacks of books reborn gave me to do yesterday. I foolishly put on my uniform and stumbled down the stairs as usual. By the time I got downstairs, half my food was gone.

"Haahhhhh~"I let out a sigh but this was normal too.

"It's cause you woke up late that your food's gone! It's not Lambo's fault!" Lambo defensively shouted.

"Lambo! You mustn't lie! It was your fault!" Ipin lectured.

"No its okay. I'm not that hungry anyway. Lambo want the rest of my food?" I asked.

"Really! I love shrimps!"

As Lambo was reaching over, Reborn snagged the food off my plate 3 seconds before Lambo. He quickly ate them and sneered at Lambo's wide eyes and open mouth.

"Oi! Reborn! That shrimp was mine!" Lambo screamed teary eyed.

"The faster ones win at the end," Reborn said smirking.

"Are you insulting me Reborn! I will make you pay!" Lambo stuffed his tiny hands inside his hair and pulled out two grenades, ready to fire.

"Lambo you shouldn't cause trouble inside the house. Here have my shrimp instead," Futa generously handed his shrimp to Lambo's plate.

"Oh thanks Futa!" Lambo said with puppy eyes and a drooling smile.

"You're welcomed," Futa smiled innocently.

I left the kitchen and headed out the front door. I immediately saw Gokudera waiting at the gate waving his hand and grinning.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Judaime! I got lost and ended up here," Gokudera horribly lied.

"Ohayō Gokudera,"I said with a _are you sure you're here because you got lost_? look on my face.

We walked along the road to school and caught up with Yamamoto. He was leaning agianst a wall waiting a head of us. He looked our way, smiled brightly, and jogged towards us.

"Ohayō Tsuna, Gokudera," He greeted.

"Ohayō Yamamoto," I said.

"Why are you here baseball lunatic?" Gokudera whined.

"Why I can't walk with my friends to school?" Yamamoto questioned with a smile, "Besides its more fun with more people right?"

"Only fun for you. Can't you see it's bothersome to Judaime. Right Judaime?" Gokudera stared at me with expectations.

"Ah well…uh…"

"SAWADA!" Ryohei-niisan screamed.

Luckily, Ryohei-niisan came yelling in the distance before I could answer, "Ryohei-niisan!"

"Oh seems like everyone's here!" Ryohei-niisan said.

"Shut it turf top. You're way too loud," Gokudera said annoyed.

"What was that octopus head!" Ryohei-niisan retaliated.

"Now now lets get along," Yamamoto said like always.

"Ryohei-niisan didn't you have something to say?" I said quickly changing topics.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot. Reborn told me what's going on. Yamamoto we're having a Halloween Party at your place right?"

"What? I didn't hear anything about this," Yamamoto said dumbfounded.

"It's okay I arranged it."

Reborn appeared out from nowhere and landed on my head.

"Reborn!" I shouted surprised.

"I already talked to your dad and he Okayed it," Reborn added ignoring me.

"Then there's no problem," Yamamoto said while putting his arms behind his head.

"Then it's decided. Everyone gather by 7 p.m. Got it," Reborn disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Gokudera and Yamamoto picked us from my house. Ryohei-niisan, Kyoko, and Haru joined us later down the road.

"Haaaahhh~" I sighed.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto said concerned.

"Well. How do I put it? I just feel uneasy about this," I frowned.

"Everything will be alright Judaime!" Gokudera said trying to ease my worries.

"That's right Sawada. You have to enjoy yourself to the extreme sometimes!" Ryohei-niisan exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tsuna! Haru is here for you!" Haru said very close to my face.

"Tsuna!" Lambo said, "The great Lambo is here to protect everyone! There is no need to worry!"

"Lambo's right Tsuna-nii. Everyone is here so everything is ok," Futa said.

"Well I'm sure nothing that bad will happen," Bianchi said with a sly smile as if she knew something.

"Tsuna-kun. everything will be fine. After all Reborn arranged this," Kyoko smiled.

"_It's because Reborn arranged it that I'm worried_!" I thought to myself.

"I hope your right," I said and looked up to the night sky.

We arrived at Yamamoto's sushi restaurant shortly after. I opened the door and saw a huge skeleton that was chattering its teeth fall on top of me.

"Ahhh! Someone help me!" I screamed in fright.

"Judaime! Are you okay!?" Gokudera bushed away the skeleton and helped me on my feet.

"This is why you're No Good Tsuna. I told you already that you need to be prepared for anything that comes your way," Reborn said at the entrance way.

"Reborn! What was that for!?" I said slightly irritated.

"Didn't I tell you this morning that I was going to make your training harder. Well stop standing out there and come in to eat. You will need the energy for the upcoming game," Reborn said with an evil smile.

Before I could ask him what game he was talking about Reborn hopped away onto a stool and continued to eat his sushi. The rest of us went inside to eat as well. Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa arrived 10 minutes later. We ate, laughed, and had a great Halloween Party. Until Reborn's scheme went into motion.

"It's about time. I'll briefly explain the game to you all," said Reborn and pushed a red button that Leon turned into. A hole in the table opened and a white box surfaced. The white box was labeled **"Halloween Mission Impossible"**.

"Everyone takes a note from here and do the task that is written on there. You must do it and you can't swap yours. If you try to switch yours or fail to do the task, a scary punishment will be waiting for you once you return," Reborn said in an eerie voice.

Everyone lined up and took a note one by one and before I knew it, it was my turn. I hesitated and stared at the box. I looked at Reborn and he grinned with a flash light under his face. He turned Leon into a gun and tapped his hat with it., grinning even wider. It was clear that he was threatening me and I had no choice but to play his game. I reached my hand inside the box and grabbed a note.

"On my count open the note. 1, 2, 3," Reborn said.

I brought the note close to my face and slowly opened it with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes slightly enough to read what was on the note. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped when I saw what was on the note. It said "Ask Hibari Kyoya: Trick or Violence."


	2. Trick or Violence?

"Why did Reborn have to tell me that story," I said with dread, "Even passing the school gates is scary..."

(Flash back)

"Eehhh!"

"Judaime!" Gokudera said running to my side.

"What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto walked towards me too with curiosity.

They looked over my shoulder and said in unison," Ask Hibari Kyoya: Trick or Violence."

Yamamoto and Gokudera paused and solidified for a brief moment. Gokudera grabbed the note out of my hand to have another look of the letters.

"Let me try to decipher this. Don't worry Judaime I think this is a misunderstanding," Gokudera said while pulling out his green classes.

"Hahaha! I don't think it's a misunderstanding Gokudera," Laughed Yamamoto, "Tsuna, you really do have bad luck."

"Yamamoto~," I sighed with tears streaming down my checks like rivers.

"How nice Sawada! I wanted to duel Hibari!" said Ryohei-niisan and started to shadow box.

"No I'm just asking him not dueling him," I said to Ryohei-niisan to clarify him, "But do I have to do this? Can't I do something easier at my level?"

"You must. It's the rule."

Reborn appeared 5 inches away from my face with a flashlight under his face. But this time in a zombie costume.

"Eek!"

"No Good Tsuna will always be Dame Tsuna," said Reborn and turning off the flashlight.

"Reborn!" I shouted.

"It's the rule so you have no choice. Those who refuse will get the punishment as well as those who fail," Reborn laughed like he was enjoying my crises.

"Those who fail?" I asked with a gloom face.

"Yeah. Meaning that even if you manage to find Hibari and ask him, he must choose one of the two choices for you to succeed," said Reborn while changing clothes and this time into a white Kimono.

"Then what happens if Hibari doesn't choose one?" I said sweating.

"Then," Reborn smirked, "You'll just have to take the Punishment. I'll make the punishment extra special because you're the Boss."

"What!?" I said utterly shocked.

"Well since you're my student I guess I'll give you a handy cap," Reborn turned to me and gave me a voice recorder.

"Eh? What's this for?" I asked confused.

"This is to capture the evidence of Hibari answering the question. He's probably at school like always. Head there first."

"Oh I see!" I said with a little hope. I turned away and walked to the door. As I was reaching for the door handle, Reborn stopped me.

"Ah. I just remembered something. You should be careful when you approach the music room," mentioned Reborn.

"Why? What's there to be careful about?" I gulped and turned my head robotic-ally towards Reborn.

"I heard that sometimes _that_ would appear."

"_That_? What's _that_?" I said while leaning closer to my demise.

"The vengeful ghost, waiting for the next victim to appear," Reborn laughed evilly and made impressions of the ghost by covering his face with long black hair.

"Eekk!" I squealed and ran out the door covering my ears with my hands.

(End of Flash back)

I stared at Namimori Middle School, unwilling to move an inch. For some reason the school seemed a lot bigger and had a ghostly feel to it. I suddenly heard rustles in the tree branches which scared me out of my wits. I closed my eyes tightly and charged into the school building. A few seconds later, while huffing and puffing to catch my breath, I looked up to see where I ended. All I saw was an empty hallway slightly lit by the half moon and the darkness of the night. I couldn't tell where I was because the hallways looked so different from the morning. I looked around me to see any signs of movement and proceeded with caution.

"Room 1-B," I talked to myself, "Then the stairs should be on my left after turning right at the end of this hallway."

I quickly walked down the hall and turned right. I climbed the stairs as fast but as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb the silence of the night. I searched around for the Disciplinary Committee room on the second floor but couldn't find it. I took the second flight of stairs to the third floor. I finally found the room after little searching and stood outside the door looking at the sign above. My heart was beating fast and for a couple reasons. Not only was I afraid of him but also because I didn't know how to explain my situation. Hibari-san probably won't answer my question too and I'll end up doing the punishment Reborn prepared for me. Even if he does reply I have a good idea which one he will choose.

"_The only answer I think Hibari-san will reply with is violence,_" I thought to myself depleting my self-esteem, "_He will bite me to death!_"

"Well I don't know for sure. I might as well ask since I'm already here," I managed to muster the courage to open the door.

Inside, there was only a chair, 2 sofas, a table in between the 2 sofas, and a desk placed in font of the grand char. Hibari-san was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" I asked to the thin air.

As my hope of finding Hibari-san was fading, I regretfully looked out the window to the half moon. I tried to look at the moon, but someone was sitting on top of the exit door to the roof, blocking my view. I squinted my eyes to have a better look to who it was. The moonlight soon illuminated their face and revealed to me their identity. My eyes widen and I took a few steps back. I turned around and made a mad dash to the roof.

I quickly opened the door to the roof and rushed outside.

*Huff, puff, huff* "Hibari-san!" I turned around and smiled, "I finally found you."

Hibari-san looked down and said, "What are you doing here herbivore. School grounds are off limits during the night. Get lost before I bite you to death."

"_Eeek! I knew he was going to say that!_" I screamed to myself.

"Um Hibari-san. To tell the truth I'm here for a favor," I said with my head tilted low and my eyes looking up.

"I don't care. Get lost," He said bluntly.

"_That was too soon_!" I cried to myself.

"Please listen to me first Hibari-san," I begged.

Hibari-san stood up and jumped down. I was startled and took a step back. Hibari-san turned around and went inside to the third floor. I quickly followed behind to ask him again.

"Hibari-san?" I asked with little confidence while trying to look up at his face.

Hibari-san didn't reply and turned the corner.

"Hibari-san!" I said looking desperate.

Hibari-san stopped in his tracks and turned slightly to look at me. I suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down at my feet. I clutched my hands together and took a deep breath.

"Um Hibari-san, to tell the truth, Reborn prepared a game for Halloween and everyone had to play. They all have their own task and my task is to ask you a specific question," I shyly said.

I squeezed my eyes for a moment then looked up at Hibari-san, still red in the face, "Hibari-san…Trick or Violence?"

Hibari-san showed no reaction to my question. He just simply stared at the embarrassed me. I was starting to get even more embarrassed and anxious because of his gaze. I couldn't tell what Hibari-san was thinking or feeling at all. He just stared at me with his beautiful eyes.

He was the first to break the awkward silence by walking away.

"_No reply_!" I once again cried to myself.

I decided to follow Hibari-san because I didn't want to fail. I never know what Reborn has in store for me and I don't want to find out.

"Hibari-san?" I mumbled as I walked three steps away.

Hibari-san ignored me and walked quickly inside a room, having the attitude of wanting to get rid of me. I followed anyway.

"Um Hibari-san? Your reply?" I said louder this time.

Hibari-san passed the piano and walked towards the windows. Wait…piano...is this the? It is! Before I knew it, I was in the music room. The room Reborn mentioned about a vengeful ghost! My legs began to shake and I stood where I was. I felt petrified and chilly at the same time. It might have been my imagination, but I swear I felt a mass of air move behind me and I briskly walked closer to Hibari-san. I kept my distance about 2 meters away and stayed tensed. My mind was going blank from fear so much that I didn't notice I was inching closer to him. Hibari-san just glanced at me, silently, observing me. Then it happened.

A book from the shelf fell off and clashed with the ground. My heart skipped a beat and pounded like crazy. In that instant, I jumped into his arms and I hugged him with all my might while quivering like a real herbivore. Hibari-san looked shocked and gradually rested his arms around my body. Thanks to Hibari-san's light hug, I calmed down a little and released my death grip on him a few minutes later. I looked up at Hibari-san with tears in my eyes and sniffled with my bright red face. I was extremely embarrassed with my actions. I showed him my pathetic side and worst of all hugged him for shelter. Nothing could get worse. Was what I thought.

Hibari-san suddenly pushed me to the ground and griped both my hands over my head with his left hand.

"Hibari-san? What are you?..." I said still a little frightened from before.

"I'll give you my answer Herbivore," Hibari-san said coolly.

"Eh?" I said confused but soon remembered the question from before.

"Violence," Hibari-san said while his enchanting eyes stared into mine.

He lightly kissed my neck and I flinched from the unexpected touch.

"Eh! Hibari-san! When you said violence, you meant like fighting right!?" I assumed.

"No," Hibari-san flatly stated.

"The violence I'm talking about is rape," Hibari-san said with a smirk and unbuttoned my shirt.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari-san softly kissed his way to my collarbone and bit, leaving his mark.


	3. Violence!

_**Ok for what you all been waiting for! the xxx scene between these two! Readers enjoy~**_

"Hibari-san!" I said while trying to squirm free from his grip.

Hibari-san licked his mark and I shuttered as he left a trial of saliva from my neck to my cheek. He caressed my nipples gently and nipped on my ear. At the same time, an erotic moan escaped from my lips. I widen my eyes in disbelief. I was actually aroused!

Hibari-san looked at me once more and smirked, "Wow ~. That was cute. I'll bite you to death, until you're unconscious."

Hibari-san leaned closer and I tightly shut my lips and my eyes. He kissed my lips deeply and tried to push his tongue into my mouth. I resisted and struggled to break free again. Hibari-san stopped caressing my chest and traveled passed my stomach to my belt. He unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants.

"Hiba- Uhmp!"

Hibari-san slipped his tongue into my mouth when I shouted in shock. He circled his tongue around mine and tasted every corner he could reach. Hibari-san sucked my tongue into his mouth and nibbled tenderly, making my body weak. I moaned in response and used my remaining strength to back away, forgetting my head was already against the floor. It was useless to escape from his pleasurable kiss.

Hibari-san reached his hand into my underwear and groped my penis, slowly moving in an up and down motion. I gasped at his stroke and blushed at the thought of him touching my private part. With every gasp, Hibari-san journeyed further through my mouth and deepened the kiss, not allowing me to breath.

"Hmmhmm," I muttered trying to breath.

Hibari-san noticed my efforts and stopped his passionate kiss.

"Hi…ba...*huff*...ri…*puff*…-san...*huff*..." I called out to him without breath. Hibari-san looked at my flush red face and watery eyes. He stopped all movements and stared at me, with a stunned expression.

"Hibari-san?*huff*," I said now catching my breath

Hibari-san suddenly pulled down my pants along with my underwear and lifted my legs.

"Hibari-san!" I shouted in surprise.

Hibari-san released his grip on my hands and lowered his head towards my penis. He kissed it and gradually started to give me a blow job. I shivered from the feel of his lips and tongue against my delicate part. I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to conceal the sweet moans, but fail to fully seal them because of the pleasure. He stopped sucking and licked my thigh up to my knee. Hibari-san glanced down at me from the corner of his eye and smirked slightly.

"You don't have to hold in your voice," Hibari-san said while stroking my penis, "Let me hear you cry, Herbivore."

He started to lick my thigh again, but this time, moving down to my erected part. He stopped briefly and sucked my inner thigh, leaving a pink mark. I flinched and moaned louder than the ones he pulled out from me before. I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment and Hibari-san grinned while licking further down. He stopped next to my private part and bit hard multiple times, turning my white skin a light red. I shrieked and let out cries unwillingly. Hibari-san grinned devilishly and hovered over me, reaching for his own belt. I opened my teary eyes to look at him and noticed he was loosening his pants.

"Hibari-san, what are you?" I said in a quivering voice.

Hibari-san didn't say anything and just sneered at my puzzled face. He removed his pants swiftly, revealing his perked cock. Hibari-san grabbed my legs and raised them over his shoulders. I felt something hot and stiff throb against my hole as soon as he was done positioning himself. I realized what it was and froze in terror.

"Hibari-san!" I panicked, "You can't possibly be serious!?"

"I told you. My answer is violence. I'll bite and rape you to death," Hibari-san reminded and nudged his manhood against my pink hole.

I flinched and covered my face, bracing myself as he nudged further into my hole. Hibari-san closed his eyes and started to breath heavily. He pushed his cock passed the tip and I jolted in pain.

"Ow!" I whimpered, "It hurts Hibari-san!"

Hibari-san ignored me and proceeded, gaining speed.

"Please stop Hibari-san!" I begged.

Hibari-san shoved his cock into my hole impatiently and groaned in pleasure. I felt a sharp pain in my hole and felt something warm trickle down to the floor. It was blood from my ripped hole. I cried in pain but Hibari-san still plunged his cock further, until I received all of him.

He thrust his cock deeply and with every thrust, I cried louder. Hibari-san reached for my hands and removed them to take a better look at me. He grimaced at my crying face like he was guilty and kissed me passionately, still moving his lower half rapidly. I moaned in pleasure and in pain until Hibari-san stopped moving. I felt something hot shoot up inside me.

"Ahh~ Hibari-san~!" I cried as he continued to shoot inside me.

Hibari-san removed his cock from my red hole and sperm oozed out slowly, mixing with the blood from my open wound. I couldn't help but shield my embarrass face with my arms and sobbed. My virginity was taken and it was taken by treating me like a woman.

I wept until I felt a hand gently rest on my arms, telling me to show him my face. I slowly moved my arms apart and gazed at him, puzzled. Hibari-san had a heartrending look on him that I stopped crying immediately.

"Tsuna…" Hibari-san murmured and leaned closer to me. He placed his lips upon mine and kissed them one last time. I didn't resist, no, I couldn't resist. His kiss was gentle and warm which eased all of my pain.

"Sleep…Tsuna…" Hibari-san whispered sweetly and kissed my eyes shut. The last thing I remember was the feel of my body shifting up straight to be embraced. I felt a hand softly pat my head and I fell asleep instantly from exhaustion.

I woke up the next morning in my room. I laid there for a few seconds and noticed that I was lying in my room. I quickly sat up and I crouched in pain. I tried to stand up but my legs gave in to the pain centered near my tail bone.

(Flash back: All the scenes that happened between Tsuna and Hibari)

I felt my face steam up as I remember last night's incident.

_"I…I actually…did it…with Hibari-san…"_ I thought to myself, blushing even more.

Reborn secretly snuck behind me and turned Leon into a 50 lb hammer. He lifted the hammer and knocked me out of bed to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I agonized while rubbing my head and my side.

"Hurry and get up Tsuna," Reborn said turning Leon back.

"Reborn!" I shouted.

"Get ready or you really will be late," Reborn pulled out a clock from behind him and showed me the time.

"7:10!" I yelped and got dress in a hurry.

I stumbled out the gate from the pain and almost toppled over. Reborn landed on my head and centered my gravity, giving me the weight I needed to run again.

"Reborn," I said with my eyebrows wrinkled and looking down to the ground.

"What?" Reborn replied.

"Um…How did I get home last night?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Humph~ Do you really want to know?" Reborn teased.

"How?" I said again and stopped running. Reborn hopped off my head and onto a white brick wall.

"Well if you really want to know then I'll tell you," Reborn said grinning.

(Reborn's POV)

"…I guess it's about time they return," Reborn sneered and unlocked the window to Tsuna's room. Reborn went up on his bed and slept with his eyes open.

*Slide*

Hibari came in through the window embracing Tsuna like a princess, like a precious gem. He softly and carefully set Tsuna down on his bed and walked quietly out of the room. Hibari came back into the room with a bowl of water, a damp towel, and a small ointment box. Hibari removed Tsuna's clothes and started to wipe the sweat and semen off his body. He then spread Tsuna's legs apart and applied the ointment on Tsuna's wound. Hibari got up and went out of the room to put the items away.

He returned and searched through the wardrobe for Tsuna's pajamas. He took them and carefully but the clothes on him. Hibari sat down next to Tsuna once he was done and gazed at the exhausted Tsuna with what seemed like guilt and longing.

Hibari reached out his hand to touch Tsuna's cheek but paused in hesitation. Hibari slowly back his hand way.

"Hmm…Hiba..ri…-san…" Tsuna said sleep talking.

Hibari chuckled and combed Tsuna's hair off his forehead, sliding his hand to Tsuna's cheek. He slowly caressed Tsuna's cheek with his thumb and smiled for a brief second. Hibari got up and went to the window. He stepped on the window sill and looked back at Tsuna one more time. Hibari turned away and jumped out into the peaceful neighborhood. All was left was the cool breeze of the night that drifted in from the open window.

I got up from my bed and hopped down. I closed the window and locked it.

"Sheesh. So troublesome these two," I sighed.

"Now where is it," I said and walked over to the pile of clothes Hibari threw on the ground.

(End of Reborns POV)

I turned a bright red from hearing how I got home. I couldn't imagine Hibari-san doing those things for me. I mean, the aloof Hibari-san? Would he really clean my body and put ointment on my wound? But now that I think about it, my wound doesn't hurt as much as it did last night. Maybe…

_"What are you getting your hopes up for!?"_ I clarified myself while shaking my head.

_"Get yourself straight,"_ I slapped the sides of my head and started to run again.

I had P.E. early in the morning and ran to the boy's locker room. I turned the corner and collided with someone. I lost my balance but then I felt a strong pull on my left  
arm. I staggered forward and landed on their chest, their arms around me.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hur…" I stopped my sentence halfway because I remembered this embrace. I slowly lifted my head and confirmed it.

"Hibari-san!" I said backing away.

"...How's your -, "

"I'm so sorry Hibari-san! I'm in a hurry so bye!" I dashed away as fast as I could.

I ran into the locker room and slammed the door. I leaned up against the door and slid down to the ground, hugging my knee. I looked up overy my knees blushing madly. I was too embarrassed to face him properly because of what we did last night. All the things that happen between us were too sudden. It seemed like a joke. After all it was Halloween. I gripped my chest in sorrow at the thought.

_"But is it possible that it wasn't a joke?"_ I said to myself.

I sat there debating between the two, hoping that it wasn't just a joke. Hoping to connect with Hibari-san in both body and heart.

**_*sigh* I actually did it... *starts banging my head on the table* I'm so sorry Tsuna! This is like the 500th time I apoligized to you! I feel so bad and sorry for you! *turns to the side and whispers* although you're just an imaginary character plus I was the one who wrote it... Ehe but I still feel very sorry and that is thee truth._**

**_That's it for this story. I'm thinking about a oneshot sequel so look forward to that._**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it~!_**


	4. Shout Out!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next parts of the story. So as an apology and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows, I decided to do an Extra along with the oneshot. I wanted to upload the oneshot separate from the parent story because the other day I came across the perfect picture for the cover! Anyways you can find the oneshot in my works. Once again thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
